Nightwing's return
by theHoodedNerd
Summary: Dick Grayson returns to the Titan's as Nightwing after having his heart broken. Will he find love now?


**(A/N) Hello everyone! It's Uchiha here, hitting you guys with my first lemon. This one is between Dick Grayson(Formerly Robin, now Nightwing) and Starfire. Basically, after having his heart broken by Star, he leaves Jump City, leaves Gotham City, and quits being Robin, taking up the mantle of Nightwing, fighting crime in Bludhaven. Five years later, Dick returns, when the fourth Robin(Damian Wayne) is about to join the Titans, and Tim Drake(third Robin, and arguably the closest Robin to Dick) convinces him to come back to the Titans. I wrote this because I couldn't find any good lemons with this pairing, so I decided to make my own. Who knows, I might even write more chapters, and just maybe, I'll do more stories about other Batfam members. Anywhore, feel free to leave your input, and be 18 before you read this. Or don't, I don't care. You won't be the first person I'm blamed for corrupting. Also, I don't own DC Comics...**

Dick Grayson had a problem. He was in love with his team mate, Starfire. He had been ever since she kissed him five years ago. But now, he felt he had to tell her. His team mates were all in the living room. He walked into the room to find Wally West(Kid Flash), Koriander(Starfire), Raven(Raven... Duh), Garfield Logan(Beast Boy), and Garth(Aqualad). Cyborg was off somewhere, but Dick wasn't that worried about him.

"Hey Grayson!"

"Hey Wally. Umm, Star, can we speak for a minute? In private?"

He started sweating immediately. She nodded, her red hair shaking at her shoulders, her orange skin glistening, her green eyes glowing. Her beautiful pink lips slightly pursed. She had a large chest to the sixteen year old, filling a C cup at least. She was the hottest girl he'd ever seen. She was wearing a purple crop top, and pink underwear, with nothing else. She got up, and walked into his room.

Before he could leave to go to his room, Wally winked at Dick, seeming to know what was gonna happen next. A wink that none of his other team mates noticed. Dick winked back to his best friend, and walked into his room, where Starfire was waiting for him, sitting on his bed.

"What is it Dick?"

"Well, ya see... Ah... I don't know how to say this, but..."

He was sweating really hard right now, his heart beating faster than it ever had.

"I like you." he said, obtaining courage "No scratch that, I love you Star."

She didn't know what to say. She had never had anyone tell her that they were in love with her before. He was definitely attractive, but she didn't feel the same way. She just wasn't raised to. Sex was used like a greeting on her planet(nah, deadass, that's in the comics. Look it up if you don't believe me), and she couldn't commit to just one person. Which probably would have been hard to hear for Dick, had he not stopped listening after she said sex.

Whe she stopped talking, he kissed her. A deep and passionate kiss, unlike the shallow and playful kiss that they shared their first time meeting each other five years ago. They had sex that day, right there, on his bed in Titan's Tower. It ultimately broke his heart when she had sex with someone else not a month later, which caused him to leave the Titans, leave the Robin persona, and leave Gotham all together, becoming Nightwing, and moving to Blüdhaven not a year later.

Five years later, present day:

InWayne Manor, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake were playing video games together. Dick had moved back to Gotham last year, but hadn't told any Titans members. In fact, everyone except Wally thought he was dead.

"With Damian joining the Titans now, this would be a good time for you to go rejoin. I mean, it has been five years Dick. They all miss you. Starfire misses you the most."

Dick sighs.

"You know what happened Tim. I... I just don't know. I don't know if I can."

"Dick, you've grown up. A log. You can do this! Your an adult now! Come on."

Dick sighed. He knew that he couldn't convince Tim otherwise. He was the smartest of the Robin's after all.

"Fine. I will."

Two days later:

Starfire was in her room, looking at a picture of Dick, when the elevator opened.

"Yo family, your new Robin, Damian Wayne, is here!"

The voice sounded familiar.

"Richard they know my name now!"

"Oh shut up twerp, they knew your name far before this."

Richard? Dick! She jumped up as soon as she figured it out, running out of her room, and directly into his arms, burying her face in his chest, sobbing. Dick was taken aback at first, not even knowing who it was, but figuring it out almost immediately. Within a few seconds, everyone else came into the room, cheering at the fact that their old friend was back, and Dick wrapped his arms around Starfire.

Two hours later, after the celebration died down a little, Dick was lying in his old room, in a thin white T-Shirt and boxers, a knock ran over his door. He got up, and pressed the button to open the door. Starfire was standing there in the same outfit she wore the day he confessed his feelings to her.

"Oh. Um, hi."

"Hey Dick. Can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Come... Um, come on in!"

She blushes slightly. A blush that made him realize that he still loved her. Not as much as he used to, when he was sixteen, but he still did. As she walked past him, the blush still ever present on her orange skin, and a sad smile on her face, she sat on his bed, and watched him as he closed the door, and walked back to his bed, sitting down. The rooms walls were bare, save for a Batman poster, a Red Robin(the hero) poster, and a Flying Grayson poster. There was also a flat screen, which was off. There was one in every room in the tower, so that wasn't a suprise. There was a desk with Dick's laptop on it, and a chair parked it right at the desk. Then, in the center of the room, against the wall, about twenty feet from the only window, was his bed, which they were both sitting on.

"S-So Star... What did you want to talk to me about?"

Starfire actually hadn't thought about what she was going to say to him, making this kinda akward. She sat, looking at her feet for a few seconds before she decided to say it.

"Look Dick, I didn't know how to say this until you left. Actually, I didn't know how I felt until you left. I played with your feelings like they were my playthings. And for that, I apologize. But I figured something out." she looked at him, tears in her eyes, "I love you Dick Grayson. I truly do! I-"

She was cut off by the most passionate kiss that she could even IMAGINE(lemon starting now, in case ya didn't notice by Dick sticking his tounge down her throat). There they sat for what felt like an eternity, lips locked, Dick's hands tangled in her beautiful red locks, Star instinctually wrapped around his waist. The shock was greatly delayed, as it took her around 20 seconds to actually be taken by suprise, and open her mouth in shock. Dick took this opportunity to stick his tounge in her mouth, exploring her cavern. Her mouth tasted like mint, but the sterile kind, meaning that she had probably just brushed her teeth.

Dick pulled away some time later, trying to catch his breath, ans Starfire's blush spread throughout her whole face. She took a second to catch her own breath, and then kissed him back. He moved away from her lips, and went onto her neck, kissing and sucking away, her moans getting higher and higher pitched, guiding him to her colar bone, where he sucked at it, hard. She moaned, pulling him closer. He went back to her lips, kissing her deeper and deeper, roaming her body with his hands. Her groin was wet, a sticky and sweet pool forming at her centre on his bed. He pulled away from her, placing her on her back, as he straddled her.

"Y'know, I've fantasized about this a lot," said Dick, "so even though we've done this before, thank you for making this happen again."

She giggled, and he leaned down to kiss her again, as he lifted her crop top, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. Her breasts were now filling a D cup, and her nipples were a darker shade of orange than her skin, but not red. Dick leaned down, putting one in his mouth. She mewled, and arched her back, forcing more of her wonderful breast into his mouth, which he gladly took. He tweaked and pulled at her other nipple, caressing it fully in his palm. He did this so long and so skillfully, that she almost had a raging orgasm. Dick sensed his lover's juices about to flow like water, so he got up of of her nipple, not allowing her the sweet release that she had so longed for since he left five years ago. She flashed back, realizing that since he left, nobody had been able to sexually satisfy her. Then, she tried to fill the void emotionally, trying to build an emotional connection to someone, but found that her ability to do that had also left with Dick. Now that they were back together, she could feel both coming back, very quickly.

"Please, don't tease me."

Dick just smirked in response, kissing down her cleavage, to her tight and toned abs, stopping at the hem of her panties. He kisses at her belly button, causing her to arch her back in response, curling her toes. Dick pulls away at the hem of her panties, revealing that Star did in fact shave her pubic hairs. Grayson smirked, kissing every inch of skin that he revealed as he removed her underwear. Her moans got louder, and she wrapper her legs around his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. He ate her out, and it was the best sensation of her life.

But Dick didn't allow her to cum. No, he decided to be cruel, stopping right before she could. Instead, he took off his shirt, revealing his rock hard abs, his sexy pecs, and his toned, muscular arms. He then removed his boxers, which had become rather tight recently. Removing his boxers, his rather large penis sprang up, finally free of it's confines.

Before she could say a word, he was inside her, thrusting in and out, grunting gruffly. Her moans hit a pitch that Dick didn't think was possible. He hit so far inside her, that her stomach began to hurt, and she came hard, her juices coating his... You know. He rode through her orgasm into his own, pulling out of her, and spilling his seed all over her already sleeping body. He collapsed on top of her, falling asleep with her for hours.


End file.
